Unidos por el Pasado
by Saori306
Summary: Cuenta la historia de 6 compañeros de universidad que no tenian nada en comun hasta un viaje a Alemania
1. Chapter 1

**Unidos por el Pasado. El Inicio de Una Profecia.**

 **Prologo.**

Natasha: Hola mi nombre es Natasha Romanoff. Soy una chica bueno no muy normal que digamos desde los 16 años he mostrado ciertas habilidades atléticas y de lucha que no son común en mi porque desde pequeña se supo que yo era muy mala para la gimnasia y eso me pareció raro, pero no le tome importancia. A la edad de 21 años todo cambio porque mis padres me enviaron a Los Ángeles a estudiar en la Universidad me mudé y hay conocí a un grupo de 5 personas 4 chicos y 1 chica no teníamos nada en común pero el profesor de ciencias de la tierra nos mandó a los 6 a investigar un lugar muy frio en Alemania por lo cual fuimos obligados a viajar, pero ese viaje fue tan extraño que desde ahí me convertí en "La Viuda Negra".

Wanda: Hola mi nombre es Wanda Maximoff. Soy una chica con lo que yo digo poderes sobrenaturales, me explico de mis manos salen rayos escarlatas esto me comenzó a pasar desde los 16 años comencé a asustarme porque creía que era una amenaza me costó casi un año controlar esos poderes afortunadamente nadie se enteró que los tenía porque los sabia ocultar bien. Siempre usaba guantes por si acaso un rayo inconscientemente fuera a salir. A los 21 años me fui a estudiar a Los Ángeles en la Universidad una decisión que yo misma tomé. Hay encontré a un grupo de 5 personas 4 chicos y 1 chica no teníamos nada en común hasta que el profesor de Ciencias de la Tierra nos mandó a investigar un lugar frio en Alemania por lo cual los 6 viajamos, pero ese viaje cambio todo mi destino y desde ahí me convertí en "La Bruja Escarlata".

Bruce: Hola mi nombre es Bruce Barner. Soy un chico bueno más bien una bestia les explicare yo era un chico normal hasta que de la nada después de cumplir 16 años empecé a sentir cosas raras en mi cuerpo algo que nunca me había ocurrido luego eso empeoro cuando estaba por cumplir los 17 cuando un día me moleste me sentía demasiado mal y al verme en el espejo me empecé a convertir en lo que parecía ser un monstruo verde hay me asuste no sabía que hacer hasta que me calme y volví a mi forma normal desde hay comprendí que no podía molestarme. A los 21 años me fui a probar suerte en Los Ángeles a estudiar en la universidad hay me conseguí a un grupo de 5 personas 3 chicos y dos chicos no teníamos nada en común hasta que el profesor de ciencias de la Tierra nos mandó a investigar un lugar frio en Alemania viajamos, pero ese viaje cambio toda mi vida y desde ahí me convertí en "Hulk".

Clint: Hola mi nombre es Clint Barton. Soy un chico bueno considerado normal desde pequeño siempre intenté lanzar arco y flecha como mi Papa, pero siempre me terminaba lastimando y así fue toda mi vida hasta los 16 años que era casi un arquero profesional algo que me pareció raro pero a la vez estaba feliz porque aprendí a utilizar el arco y la flecha. A los 21 años mis padres me mandaron a Los Ángeles a estudiar en la Universidad al llegar conseguí a un grupo de 5 personas 2 chicas y 3 chicos no teníamos nada en común hasta que el profesor de Ciencias de la Tierra nos encargó investigar un lugar frio de Alemania. Viajamos, pero ese viaje cambio el rumbo de mi vida convirtiéndome en "Ojo de Halcón"

Tony: Hola mi nombre es Tony Stark. Soy un chico con una inteligencia que excede el parámetro normal tengo mi propio laboratorio secreto en Los Ángeles donde tengo todos mis inventos el que más me gusto fue el hombre de metal un estereotipo de traje para resistir temperaturas altas y bajas. Por mi inteligencia gane una beca a la Universidad me encanto al llegar me encontré con un grupo de 5 personas 2 chicas y 3 chicos la verdad no teníamos nada en común hasta que el profesor de Ciencias de la Tierra nos encomendó que fuéramos a investigar un lugar muy frio en Alemania viajamos me lleve mi traje, pero ese viaje cambio todo por completo convirtiéndome en "Iron Man".

Steve: Hola mi nombre es Steve Rogers. La verdad que soy un chico de bajos recursos económicos muy humilde y sencillo la verdad mi vida no es nada fácil con la pobreza pero un día mis padres tomaron la gran decisión de mandarme a Los Ángeles parecía que de alguna manera extraña tenía un cupo en la Universidad no desaproveche la oportunidad al llegar me conseguí a un grupo de 5 personas 3 chicos y 2 chicas no teníamos nada en común hasta que el profesor de ciencias de la tierra nos mandó a investigar en Alemania a mí me encantaba Alemania no sé porque y quería visitarlo así que fuimos a hacer nuestro trabajo pero todo cambio cuando llegamos al lugar misterioso cambiando la vida de los 6 y convirtiéndome a mí en un chico con una gran responsabilidad encima y convertirme en el "Capitán América"


	2. El Viaje que Cambio Nuestra Vida

**Unidos por el Pasado. El Inicio de Una Profecía.**

 **Cap 1: La Tarea que nos Cambiara la Vida.**

 **Primer día de universidad.**

 **Steve** : Hay no espere estar en esta universidad. **Mirando para todos lados que choco con alguien**.  
 **Steve** : Perdón no te vi.  
 **Wanda** : No te preocupes.  
 **Steve** : Disculpa me puedes explicar ¿dónde está la facultad de estudios terrestres?.  
 **Wanda** : Hay que casualidad yo también voy para allá ya me dijeron donde es te llevo.  
 **Steve** : Si no es molestia.  
 **Wanda** : No no ninguna vamos.

 **Los dos fueron a la facultad en la entrada se encontraron a una chica reunida con tres chicos más.**

 **Wanda** : Disculpen esta es la facultad de estudios terrestres.  
 **Natasha** : Si ustedes también vienen a esta facultad.  
 **Wanda y Steve** : Si.  
 **Tony** :Bueno únanse o si no nos van a dejar pasar.

 **Wanda y Steve se unieron al grupo minutos después entro el profesor y este a su vez les dijo a todos los alumnos que pasaran.** **  
** **Los chicos se sentaron cerca los seis formando un grupo pequeño porque así entraron**.

 **Profesor** : Bien comencemos la clase.

 **Toda la clase transcurrió normal hasta que**.

 **Profesor** : Bien alumnos haremos un trabajo en equipos de 6 yo nombrare los grupos y los lugares que esos grupos deben investigar.

 **El profesor comenzó a formar grupos hasta que**.

 **Profesor** : Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Barner, Clint Barton, y Tony Stark.

 **Los mencionados se levantaron**.

 **Profesor** : Ustedes se encargaran de ir a Hamburgo- Alemania e investigar si hay perlas o minerales y darme un informe completo.

 **Los mencionados asintieron**.

 **Natasha** : Bueno llegando y ya tenemos que salir de comisión.  
 **Wanda** : Si.  
 **Tony** : Bueno yo voy a ir preparando las maletas.  
 **Todos** : Nosotros también.  
 **Steve** : Bien todos nos reuniremos aquí mismo para tomar el avión a Alemania nos veremos a las 3:00 pm.

 **Todos asintieron**.

 **Todos se fueron a hacer sus maletas. Se despidieron de sus padres unos personalmente otros por teléfono**.

 **3:00 pm**.

 **Todos se reunieron en la entrada de la Universidad**.

 **Steve** : Bien aquí están los boletos.

 **Cada uno tomo un boleto y fueron al aeropuerto para tomar el avión.** **  
** **Media hora después se montaron y fueron rumbo a Alemania**.

 **Los puestos quedaron compartidos así.** ****

 **Clint y Natasha.** **  
** **Steve y Wanda** **  
** **Tony y Bruce.** ****

 **Ya en la noche todos se durmieron. Wanda en las piernas de Steve, y Natasha en el hombro de Barton.** **  
** **Los cuatro chicos se turnaban para vigilancia.** ****

 **Al día siguiente.** ****

 **Ya pisaron tierra.**

 **Steve** : Bien ya llegamos aquí están las llaves del hotel.

 **Steve repartió las dos llaves porque en un cuarto dormirían los 4 chicos y en el otro las dos chicas**.

 **Todos fueron al hotel y se quedaron.** ****

 **En la tarde.**

 **Steve** : Listos para comenzar a explorar.  
 **Todos** : Si.

 **Todos emprendieron su camino de aventuras para realizar su trabajo.** ****

 **Continuara...**


	3. Una Profecia Comienza

**Unidos por el Pasado. El Inicio de Una Profecía.**

 **Cap 2: La Profecía Comienza. Un Capitán dormido Despierta.**

 **Los chicos decidieron aventurarse para empezar su trabajo.**

 **Caminaron y caminaron**.

 **Una hora después**.

 **Steve** : Bien este es el lugar.  
 **Wanda** : Hay me da como un poco de escalofríos.  
 **Natasha** : Por eso llevas guantes.  
 **Wanda** : No llevo guantes por razones de seguridad.  
 **Natasha** : Ok.  
 **Tony** : Bueno no deberíamos empezar.  
 **Bruce y Barton** : Si.  
 **Steve** : Bueno vamos.

 **El grupo de compañeros de estudio se fueron centrando en el lugar**.

 **Natasha** : Hay esta como oscurito.  
 **Barton** : Tranquila yo te cuido.  
 **Tony** : Hay pero que lindo enamorado.  
 **Barton** : No estoy enamorado solo es por protegerla.  
 **Wanda** : Pero es que Natasha tiene razón si esta oscuro. Caminando detrás de Steve.  
 **Steve** : Bien vamos o nos quedamos.  
 **Bruce** : Yo creo que debemos seguir no.  
 **Tony** : Si.  
 **Steve** : Bueno vamos.

 **Los chicos se fueron adentrando más y más en el lugar hasta que llegaron a un zona extraña la más clara del lugar Steve dio un paso al frente pero** **inmediatamente se quitó porque una bomba paso cerquita de él.**

 **Steve** : Son bombas.  
 **Tony** : Hay que devolvernos.  
 **Clint** : Pero estamos perdidos no podemos regresar esta oscuro salimos muy tarde.  
 **Bruce** : La única forma es traspasar esa onda de bombas.  
 **Steve** : Parece que ya pasaron las bombas.

 **Pero una bomba impacto en la pared donde estaban**.

 **Steve** : Nos están apuntando.

 **Las dos chicas gritaron**

 **Steve de repente se comenzó a sentir extraño y su voz sin saberlo y sin el quererlo salió de un tono de duda a una voz fuerte y decisiva y sus ojos se pusieron más azules de lo normal**.

 **Steve** : Vallan ustedes adelante pasen esa zona yo me quedo aquí cuidándole las espaldas. Dijo con una voz fuerte y decidida que ni el mismo sabía lo que estaba diciendo.  
 **Wanda** : Tú estás loco y tú que va a pasar contigo. **Preocupada**.  
 **Steve** : No se preocupen estaré bien, pero si se quedan aquí se pueden morir vallan adelante yo los cuido de atrás.  
 **Todos** : Pero.  
 **Steve** : No estoy aconsejando es una orden. **Hablo fuerte y con carácter**.

 **Lo que sorprendió a los demás esa era sin duda una orden y una voz de capitán desde cualquier punto que lo vieran**.

 **Tony** : Bien vamos.

 **Los chicos lo más rápido que pudieron atravesaron la zona Steve estaba de escudo humano caminando detrás de ellos una bomba paso muy cerca de** **ellos para ese momento ya estaban en la puerta de la cueva y una bomba más cerca los empujo a todos para adentro todos cayeron al suelo y Steve cayo inconsciente por el impacto ya que el salió más afectado que los demás ya que recibió el impacto con más fuerza por estar de primero protegiendo a los demás.**

 **Wanda y los demás se apresuraron a ayudarlo y atenderlo a ver que podían hacer**.

 **Wanda** : Steve, Steve, despierta.

 **Todos estaban haciendo todo lo posible pero este no despertaba**.

 **Media hora después Steve empezó a abrir los ojos afortunadamente para alivio de todos los presentes que respiraron aliviados**.

Steve se desperto confundido porque no sabia que habia pasado.

Steve: Que paso. Aun en el suelo.  
Tony: Una bomba te impacto de lleno por protegernos a nosotros.  
Barton: SI pensabamos que te iba a pasar algo malo.  
Steve: Bueno.

Bruce, Tony y Barton ayudaron a Steve a ponerse de pie.

Steve: Hay quede medio mareado medio loco por eso.  
Wanda: ¿Puedes caminar?.  
Steve: Si si puedo.  
Todos: Gracias por salvarnos.

Steve de nuevo se sintio mal como paso hace rato y le volvio a salir la voz fuerte y de orden que asusto a los chicos.

Steve: Son mis soldados y su seguridad es lo mas importante para mi. Dijo fuerte para luego volver a la normalidad seguido de un mareo que lo tumbo al suelo.

A todos les extraño lo que Steve dijo pero lo importante es que estuviera bien.  
Tony aun se preguntaba que era lo que habia pasado y porque Steve cambio de un momento a otro.

Mientras en otro lado.

?: La reencarnacion del Capitan America ya desperto el equipo esta unido pronto la batalla empezara.

Continuara...


End file.
